


Untitled

by mahoni



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoni/pseuds/mahoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Team + Jack, stuck offworld over night under adverse conditions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"You'd think they would have mentioned this," John said.

"You said that already." Ronon was sitting with his head between his knees and his hair hanging down around his face; it muffled his voice, but didn't muffle his irritation.

"Because it bears repeating," John said. He stood a safe distance inside the door of the crystal hut watching fire rain from the moonless night sky outside. It was a little like watching fireworks, except more terrifying.

"They did strongly suggest that we should be sure to leave before sunset," Teyla said. She lay stretched out on the floor in nothing but her underwear. There was a lot of nakedness going on in their hut, in fact. The three of them had all stripped down to their underwear, except for Ronon who did not wear any underwear, in an effort to not melt in the sweltering heat.

Teyla and Ronon didn't have the same social taboos against showing skin that a lot of Earth cultures do, but a few years ago John, at least, would have found being mostly naked with his also mostly naked and/or entirely naked (and really, really attractive) teammates a bit uncomfortable. Not so much anymore. Now it was just one of those things that happened on a regular basis, usually for really strange reasons, and didn't even register on the Awkward Scale.

"They said we should leave before sunset because it 'gets really warm at night' and 'could be unsafe.'" John said. He waved his arms around, partly out of extreme frustration and partly to try to move the air around a little. "That's not quite the same thing as saying 'oh, by the way, it _rains fire_ there at night.' That's an important point of clarification, for chrissakes!"

Ronon had sat up and was trying to wind his dreads into giant, messy bundles on top of his head in an attempt to keep his hair up off his neck. It wasn't working. "Okay. Maybe it's time to cut my hair," he muttered to no one in particular.

John's comm clicked.

"Sheppard."

It was General O'Neill again. John winced.

"Yes sir."

"How's things, Sheppard? Still raining fire over by your hut?"

He sounded calm. That was good. Maybe Rodney had stopped complaining about the heat, and the hard floors, and the lack of technology they'd been promised they'd find, and the fire raining from the sky, and the damage the heat was probably doing to his computer, and the other things that O'Neill had listed in detail the last time he'd hailed John.

"Afraid so," John said. Which O'Neill knew, since he and Rodney had ducked into the hut right next door to John and Teyla and Ronon's when the clouds exploded. (Literally. There'd been a sort of ominous sizzling sound, and then BOOM.) "Everything okay with you guys?"

"Oh, sure. It's still hot as hell and, you know, raining fire. But other than that things are great. Wonderful! Kind of like a tropical get-away. Very relaxing. Nice and quiet."

'Nice and quiet'? John considered that for a moment.

"That's...good to hear, sir." He paused. "So. Are things okay with you and Rodney?"

"Yep, just peachy."

John considered that for a moment, too.

"Do I want to know?" he said finally.

"Absolutely not," O'Neill said. "I'm sure you'll hear all about it in the morning, though."

John clapped a hand over his eyes, trying to remember if O'Neill had brought some kind of stun weapon with him. He didn't think so, but then O'Neill had been kind of cagey about letting anyone touch his pack before they left Atlantis. John had assumed the general was harboring a secret stash of snack cakes, but he could have been wrong.

"Well, just thought I'd check in. Talk at you later! O'Neill out."

The comm clicked off, and John turned around. Their little lantern gave off just enough light that he could see Ronon scratching his chin and trying not to laugh. Teyla had hoisted herself onto her elbows, looking John with amusement.

"Am I a bad friend if I don't brave the rain of fire to rescue Rodney from one of the most decorated and respected generals in the Air Force?" John said finally.

"General O'Neill wouldn't have hurt Rodney, would he?" Teyla asked, but she was grinning when she said it.

John sighed and crossed the room to sit between her and Ronon. He leaned against the wall with Ronon; the still air inside the crystal huts was stifling, but despite the balls of ignited gas pelting them the crystal itself stayed somehow cool. It felt good against the bare skin of John's back.

"Nah. Probably bribed him with Power Bars to shut up for a while." He stretched his legs out, wiggling his bare toes. "Well. That, or tied him up and stuffed a sock in his mouth. But probably the other thing."

John checked his watch. They had six hours until sunrise. "Why don't you guys get some sleep? I'll take first watch."

"Too hot to sleep," Ronon said. Teyla made a miserable sound which John took to mean she agreed.

"Yeah," he said. "Okay. I've got cards. We can play poker."

Ronon snorted. "You mean, we can sit here and get our asses kicked at poker."

"Well, yeah," John conceded. Teyla kicked everybody's ass at poker. "Not much else to do, though."

Teyla had rolled up to sit and was digging around in the pockets of John's flak vest.

"It's only a matter of time until one of you breaks my winning streak," she said, coming up with the cards. She gave them a pleasant, encouraging smile, which managed to be convincingly sincere even though they all knew she was full of shit. Teyla's poker face was legendary. "Shall I deal?"

*


End file.
